Della's story
by VampireDiarieschick99
Summary: Bella leaves edward becasue he cheated on her. she moves to mystic falls and stays with her old friend caroline but while she's there she meets mysterious bad boy damon. will her relationship work out with edward or will she fall for damon?read and review
1. Chapter 1

Della's story.

Bella's POV

Tears ran down my face as I was packing my stuff. Edward had been cheating on me so now were over. I was so sad I was leaving this city. I would miss all my friends and my dad but especially Jacob. He was my best friend. I love him so much. He's been like my little brother ever since I moved here. I had to go though because I couldn't face Edward every day. Charlie walked in just as i finished packing. I told him everything when I came in from the breakup. He could tell I was very upset. 'Honey, do you really have to go' he asked 'I am going to miss you so much'. He looked into my eyes and saw my answer. 'ok' he said. 'Dad, I'm going to live with my old friend for a while. She lives in mystic falls. Her name is Caroline' I told him.

I couldn't say anymore so I picked up my bag and left. Mystic falls wasn't that far away. It only took 30 minutes to drive there. I arrived in my big orange truck and the first thing that caught my eye was a boy walking across the road. He was dressed in black and had a daring look on his face. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. After I came back from spacing out I got out of my truck and grabbed my bag from the back seat. Caroline had no idea that I was here so I was hoping to surprise her. (If she even rembered me from when we were kids). I was wandering around the town looking for her house when i finally found it. I tapped on the glass door and peered through the thin, white curtains. I saw a tall female figure walking towards the door so I took a step back. I saw the door handle twist and the door swing open. 'Err, hi can I help you?' she said. I knew it was Caroline because of her famous long blonde hair. She looked me up and down. 'Oh...my...god. Bella swan? From junior high?' she rushed over to me and rapped her arms around me. I felt the happiest I had ever been in the last few days. Eventually she let me free. 'Do you want to come in?' she asked. I walked inside and she made us both a cup of coffee. 'I just can't believe you're here. I haven't seen you since junior school.' She seemed excited I was here so I decided to ask her if i could stay with her for a while! 'Yes, of course.' She replied when i asked her. I was relived the answer was yes. She kept on talking for at least another half an hour (same old Caroline) but all i could think about was that mysterious boy who walked past me while i was in the truck. I interrupted Caroline by saying 'there is this boy who i saw dressed in all black and look very mysterious.' I said 'do you know who he is'? She looked at me with a secretive face. 'Promise you won't tell ANYONE about this' she said. She ran up to her bedroom really quickly and when she came sown she had a big book. She opened it up and there was a big pink flowery contents page. As she flipped through the pages she kept asking me if that wasthe boy who i meant. The book had pictures of boy's she had dated. 'no, no, no, n...wait I said halting Caroline to a stop 'that's him, that's the boy i saw' she looked at me and said in a expectant voice 'Mr. Damon Salvatore'. I looked back down at the page and read the description:

His _Hair was black with rainbow lights in it, like a crow's feathers, or 'like liquid, too soft and fine for human hair.' Eyes that are black, fathomless and full of strange lights' and which have a tendency to 'fill the universe.' He's middling-verging-on-short, and has 'dark beauty and grace and the sensuality that drew women to him like moths to a flame.' He tends to lounge in a way that should get him done for harassment but can take 'lithe stalking steps.' He usually wears all black, mirrored sunglasses and drives a black Ferrari with 'illegally tinted' windows. He has a 'very engaging' laugh and a 'charming' smile._

_Overall Comment: Handsome was a too weak and colourless a word to describe what he looked like!' _

_NATIONALITY: Italian. Florentine, to be precise. _

_AGE: Around 18._

_BELOVED: His first love was fragile blonde Katherine, but seeing as she's dead and they tried to kill each other beforehand , I think the engagement's off... He loved queenly blond Elena, but she wanted his brother, and then he seemed to be bonding with my BFF, little red haired bonnie, but he walked off into the night. _

_FAMILY: A deceased and unnamed mother whom he loved very much. A presumably deceased father, Giuseppe Salvatore. And a weak but sweet (And cute) little brother called Stefan._

'Wow, Caroline, you know a lot about him' i commented after reading the long description. She giggled as i said this. I could tell she was proud of her 'research'. I missed Caroline. She used to be my best friend but then she moved because her mum got a divorce and a new job as sheriff in Mystic falls.

The phone started ringing after a while. After Caroline had finished talking on the phone she ran grabbed my arm and said 'come on, we are going to take you to meet my friends'. She dragged me out into the front yard by my arm. 'But, what if they don't like me?' I asked feeling really worried. I was never good at making new friends. I was surprised i even had any friend's in Fork's. 'They will like you. I promise' she answered. It didn't take long to get to the place we were meeting. It was a restaurant called 'The Grill'. It was very crowded but Caroline spotted the people she wanted me to meet straight away.

'Everyone, this is my best friend Bella, from junior high' Caroline introduced me. Everyone smiled at me. 'Hi Bella, I'm Elena Gilbert. Nice to meet you' she said to me. She was so pretty. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes that looked sweet and innocent. 'I'm Bonnie Bennet'. She had chocolate coloured skin and brunette hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Next was a boy. His name was Stefan. He was tall, lean and handsome with short brown hair and green eyes. 'Damon Salvatore' said a deep voice. I turned to face him and rembered it was the guy i saw pass my truck before. 'Nice to meet you all' i said in a strong voice. I was feeling confident now and we all got to chatting, except from Damon. He did not say one word. All he did was stare at me. After a while it started to freak me out but i got used to it. Soon after we all left and me and Caroline went back to her house and I unpacked my stuff in the spare bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Della story – chapter 2

Damon's pov

'God damn it Elena, why do you have to get me into these things' I said to myself. Elena is my brother's girlfriend. I fancied her at one point (because she looks like the love of my life, Katarina a.k.a Katherine) but those feelings are certainly gone. Although I get mad at her quite often she is my only friend so I have to help her out. I was walking over to the grill when out of the corner of my eye I saw something orange. I turned my head and saw a huge bright orange truck parked opposite the grill. 'What a loser' I thought 'who would drive something that ugly?

I went inside the grill, had a few beers, chatted up a girl, kissed her then stood her up. I know I'm a di*k right. After that I went to Elena's house and walked straight in (Because I'd been invited in) and slouched down on the couch. Elena was talking on her cell and Stefan was talking to Jeremy. 'Right, come on' Elena said once she was off the phone 'we are going to the grill to meet Caroline's newish, oldish best friend'.

'Ooohhh, but I've just been there. Do I have to go?' I said moaning like a 4 year old. Elena looked at me and I knew I would have to go otherwise she would hate me for the rest of the day and just keep on going blah blah blah about how mad she was at me. I got up off the couch and followed her. We met bonnie on the way there and she tagged along. We entered the grill and sat at an empty table. After about five minutes the girl I chatted up before came up to me and slapped me. 'OK, I deserved that one' I said honestly. She then slapped me again. 'That one two' and then she did it again 'ok that one was going too far' I said as I stood up. She then threw her drink in my face and shouted 'jerk'. I couldn't be bothered going after her now so ill kill her later.

Then the most beautiful girl walked in. I thought she was an angel at first. She was very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widows peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips were a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair and straighter than they are arched. She stood around five foot four inches tall, slender but not at all muscular, and looked like she weighed about 115 pounds. Then Caroline walked in. she was the most annoying girl in the world. We used to date but I ended it. She became, let's say ''clingy''. And also to put long story short Elena saw bite marks made by me and I got mad at Caroline for letting her see, I then bit her but Stefan had put vrevain in her wine and it nearly killed me. The two of them walked over and Caroline stood at our feet. 'Everyone, this is my best friend Bella, from junior high' Caroline introduced her. Then everyone introduced themselves to her. 'Hi Bella, I'm Elena Gilbert. Nice to meet you' Elena said. Elena always made a good first impression and as soon as she finished talking, Bella had a secret grin on her face. 'I'm Bonnie Bennet'. Bonnie was the type of girl who you had to get used to. She can be a bit overwhelming at times (especially when she uses that witchy mind piercing thing. She does that a lot to me because she doesn't like me very much. Why you ask? Because I kinda tried to kill her when her ancestor Emily possessed her body. Ops!) Stefan then said 'hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore, a pleasure to meet you'.

'A pleasure to meet you' I repeated under my breath 'what a wuss'. Oh no, it was my turn to speak. All I could say was 'erm, Damon Salvatore' in my deep voice. I bet I sounded ridiculous trying to act all cool. We all sat down at the table Elena, me, Stefan and bonnie picked out before. It was a little cramped because there were six of us sitting at a tiny table. They all started to chat but I just stared at her without saying anything. I think it started to scare her a little bit so I stopped but then continued gazing at her. She was just so god damn beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. After about forty five minutes we all got up and said goodbye to Caroline and Bella and then they set off out of the grill and back to Caroline's house.

I THINK IM IN LOVE...

_**Hi everyone, thank-you sooooo much for reading chapter 2 of my story. I had a little bit of writers block and couldn't think of anything to write for chapter 2 but I completed it! Do you think I should continue? Tell me by reviewing it. Thanks, love VDChick99 xxxxxx**_


End file.
